The World Aphrodite Only Knows
by Lishus Chiapet
Summary: After the Goddess Arc, the Jupiter Sisters each make plans to help their hosts conquer the conqueror, Keima Katsuragi - the God of Conquest. But a new challenger enters the game: she is Aphrodite - the Goddess of Love! And this Goddess of Love has a different route for Keima Katsuragi - a route where Haqua Herminium captures his heart!
1. Prologue

**The World Aphrodite Only Knows**

**Prologue**

"This is about Katsuragi-san," said Diana, "What are we going to do from now on?"

Apollo, looking at the ceiling, holding a cookie close to her mouth, asked, "We're discussing who'll be Katsuragi's lover… that's basically it right?"

"How absurd… that all of our hosts have been seduced by that Katsuragi idiot," said Vulcan.

Diana looked to the right,"This is a premeditated crime. Katsuragi-san was going to reveal everything when all of this was over. There's no way that anyone would love a man who's in a six timing relationship… or so he thinks."

"He is naïve in that regard. There's no way you could start hating someone for that. Especially when it is to save your life," noted Apollo.

"Unforgivable, Katsuragi," said Mars.

"If Tsukiyo didn't harbor feelings for him, I would have killed him already. Nothing good can come from getting involved with that sort of a man. It's best to forget about him!" said Vulcan.

"Ooh! News flash! Apparently Vulnee's host is going to give up on Katsuragi!" teased Apollo.

"I-I never said that! It's a common opinion!" shouted Vulcan.

"Well, the important thing is the outcome!" smiled Apollo.

"That's right," nodded Mars, "All that matters is that Yui wins Katsuragi's heart."

"You can't beat Kanon! She's a super idol!" said Apollo.

"That's nothing to be afraid of," said Mars.

"Ano… Shiori too," said Minerva.

Kanon and Mars looked at her.

"Like you can help Shiori. You are just a little girl who knows nothing about the world of men," said Mars as she lifted up Minerva's dress.

"Stop!" yelled Minerva as she made a force field.

"Hey! Don't teach Minerva such depraved things!" said Diana.

Mars and Apollo recovered from the shock of the force field. They stood up.

"Depraved? The most depraved one is you! Disregarding your host, you fell in love with Katsuragi yourself!" retorted Mars.

"That's boldness that would shock even our ancestors!" teased Apollo.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" stammered Diana as she blushed.

Mercury yawned, "So what? Katsuragi is Ayumi's husband."

"That marriage is invalid!"

"There's nothing wrong with having two wives!"

"That's not the problem!"

" .HA. You are all so innocent," said a voice.

The Jupiter Sisters looked at the source of the laughter.

"APHRODITE!?"

"Hey, what's up?" asked Aphrodite. She sat down on the couch.

The Jupiter Sisters looked at each other and then back at Aphrodite, who was taking a look at the snacks on the table.

She smiled at the Jupiter Sisters.

"So, Diana has a crush on Keima-cun? How interesting."

Diana blushed. "I do not!"

Aphrodite laughed, "As the goddess of love, you would think I would know when someone's in love. And Diana, you are in love."

"I-It's not -"

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" interrupted Mars. She glared at Aphrodite.

"Oh, why so cold, Maru-chan? Are you still angry about that one time when I -"

"N-Never mind about that!" yelled Mars with fire in her eyes.

Aphrodite laughed.

"What happened?" asked Apollo.

"Well, Mars was at a -"

"APHRODITE! LEAVE NOW!" yelled Mars. Lightning was cackling from her hair.

"Aw, come on Mars, let Aphrodite tell her story," yawned Mercury.

"Yes! I would love to hear this story! Especially if Mars is embarrassed about it," said Apollo.

"Focus everyone. We were talking about how we would kill Katsuragi-san in the most painful way possible," said Vulcan.

"What? We weren't doing that!" said Apollo.

Vulcan sighed. She glared at Apollo. "_We don't want Aphrodite getting involved in this."_

"Oops," said Apollo. She laughed nervously as she glanced at Aphrodite who smiled at Apollo.

"So, back to the reason I am here, I am joining this competition for Katsuragi's affections," said Aphrodite.

"WHATT?"

"Ano, you like Katsuragi-san?" asked Minerva.

Aphrodite laughed.

"A human? Please. I will be a love patron just like all of you."

"Love patron?" asked Apollo.

"Yes 3! I have been watching all of you, and I have to say this is the best drama I've seen in centuries! Diana and Tenri, the childhood friend! Apollo and Kanon, the super idol! Mars and Yui, the bold tomboy! Minerva and Shiori, the bookworm! Mercury and Ayumi, the popular high schooler! And Vulcan and Tsukiyo, the beautiful doll! And don't forget Chihiro! The one who already has a part of Katsuragi's heart!" shouted Aphrodite.

"Wow. You get really worked up," said Mercury.

Aphrodite grinned. "I can't help it! When it comes to love -"

"Wait. You will patron for Chihiro?" asked Diana.

Aphrodite laughed. "No way! That would be too easy."

"But then who will you patron for? You listed all the girls who like Katsuragi-san," said Mars.

Aphrodite grinned. Her eyes sparkled.

"I will be the love patron for Haqua!"

...

Author notes: Apologies on posting just the prologue. Chapter 1 will be posted sometime this week. HAQUA-CHAN !


	2. Chapter 1

**The World Aphrodite Only Knows**

**Chapter 1**

**New Transfer Student - Haqua Herminium!**

Keima Katsuragi sat down in his seat. He looked down at his PFP and grinned. _Finally! Just me and my games! _

It was the day after the goddesses had foiled Vintage's plans, and Keima was overjoyed to be playing his games. Ever since he had been hunting the goddesses he hadn't played any games, so he felt especially rejuvenated sitting in class.

"We have two new transfer students today. Tenri Ayukawa and Haqua Herminium…"

Keima glanced up from his screen.

_What are they doing here?.. No I will not be bothered by reality today. _

He dove back into his games.

_Ah, the world of 2D is perfect, _thought Keima as he smiled.

Whack!

Keima felt like his head was going to explode. Why couldn't reality just leave him alone?

"What was that for?" he asked angrily as he rubbed his head. He looked around the classroom. People looked away as he looked for the perpetrator.

He turned to look behind him and then he sighed. Haqua was sitting right behind him. She smiled at him innocently.

Keima glared at her as he slowly turned back to his PFP.

_What was that for?_ He thought.

He dove back into the 2D world.

_This game is actually decent. _

…

An hour later,

The bell rang. Keima sighed in happiness. A whole hour with no interruption. Maybe reality would be nice today.

"Katsuragi!"

_Like reality would give me a break. _

A hand snatched Keima's PFP from him.

Keima reached toward his pocket to grab his spare PFP but he was launched into the wall. Pain jolted through Keima's body. Reality was throwing random flags at him again.

He stood up, brushed himself off, and then looked at Ayumi. Her face was red and she was holding the PFP.

"Katsuragi! I've been grounded for a year because of you!" yelled Ayumi.

Keima pulled out his spare PFP. He started walking away from Ayumi.

"Hey don't go ignoring me you stupid -"

"I'll talk with your parents after school," said Keima as he continued walking away toward the doorway… where Ayumi was standing.

_She's fast,_ he thought.

Ayumi snatched the spare PFP and threw it at the wall.

"My PFP!" shouted Keima as he ran to pick up it's broken pieces. He squatted down. The PFP was beyond repair.

He looked back at Ayumi with hatred in his eyes.

"How dare you -"

"How dare you! Because of you I've been grounded since our wedding and youdidn'tevensayhitomeeventhoughwaremarried!" shouted Ayumi.

Keima stood up.

"That wedding didn't count. There was no ring, no priest, no bells, and no happy ending poster. All of those must be pres -"

Ayumi cocked her fist back to punch him but was suddenly hugged by Keima.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this Ayumi."

Ayumi's face went tomato red.

She shoved him away and turned around.

"Well you could at least fix the mess you've made!" she said, and then she ran off.

Keima grinned to himself. The hug worked wonders! Now he was free to I back to his games!

Whack!

Keima couldn't take anymore of these interruptions.

"JUST LET ME PLAY MY GAMES!" he yelled. He started having a temper tantrum, but someone started dragging him away by the collar. He looked behind him to see Haqua dragging him with her scythe.

Sigh.

There was no chance of escape, so Keima took out his other spare PFP. He tried to play it, but he was getting weird vibes from the hallway. The students were all whispering and looking at Haqua.

"Otamegane? He knows the transfer student?" said a random 3D girl.

"The transfer student is hot!" said loud 3D boy.

"What's with the cosplay scythe?" asked another boy.

Keima ignored them and let Haqua drag him along. His mind drifted from his games to Haqua. Wasn't she the district chief of another district? Why did she suddenly transfer into the school?

"What are you doing here Haqua?" asked Keima as he looked behind him.

She ignored him and kept on walking. _What's with this flag? _Thought Keima. He expected Haqua would yell at him, but she was ignoring him… Well, it was better than being yelled at. He could play his games in peace.

After a while, Haqua stopped walking. She opened a door and dragged Keima into a random classroom. She closed the door, and then launched Keima into the wall. His back smashed against the wall and the air was knocked out of him. He struggled to stand up.

"OW! What was that for?" yelled Keima as he rubbed his back.

Haqua, standing by the doorway, glared at Keima.

"I can't believe I have to babysit such a perverted and ugly man! I'm here to protect you so you could have at least said hi to me in class! And what was with that hug you gave to the host of Mercury? You six timing playb -"

"You are here to protect me?" interrupted Keima.

"-oy! If you weren't Elsie's brother I would have killed you by now!" Haqua paused. Her face turned red.

"I-It's not like I want to protect you! The only reason I'm here is because Chief Dokuro commanded me to protect you from the stupid goddesses," ranted Haqua. She grabbed her scythe and hit Keima on the head again. She took out her tablet.

"Take a look at this," commanded Haqua. She handed the tablet to Keima, who was rubbing his severely bruised head. The tablet showed a view of the rooftop. The Jupiter Sisters were standing in a circle. They were arguing about something. Chihiro was with them, smiling nervously, looking out of place.

"What are the Jupiter Sisters doing here?" asked Keima.

"Idiot, what do you think they are doing? You call yourself the God of Conquest, yet you can't even tell when girls like you," said Haqua. She had calmed down a bit and was sitting on a desk. Her arms were folded and she was looking at the ceiling.

Keima stared at the screen. "The girls shouldn't like me. I cheated on all of them!"

Haqua sighed in exasperation, "Yes, but you cheated to save Heaven, Hell, and Earth, along with the girls. They couldn't hate you for that."

Keima blinked. _Haqua's right, _he thought. What was he going to do? He could never play his games in peace if the goddesses were fighting over him. He stared at the screen. The goddesses were waiting in ambush. So many death flags were just waiting to occur. What to do?

"Now do you realize why Chief Dokuro sent me here?" asked Haqua.

Maybe changing to Tenri's school would be a good solution. Or maybe going to a different country.

"Katsuragi! Are you even listening to me?" asked Haqua.

No, but the goddesses wouldn't be stopped by simply changing locations. Maybe Chihiro could solve this problem. _If Chihiro becomes my girlfriend, then the goddesses will stop, and I'll be free to play my games!_

"Katsuragi!" yelled Haqua. She lifted her scythe to strike Keima, but he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Haqua! I need you!" said Keima. Haqua froze. She blushed. And then she hit Keima with her scythe.

…

Keima groaned. His head hurt all over. He opened his eyes.

"Haqua?" he asked. She was a few inches from Keima's face. Her eyes were wide in shock. She jumped back.

Keima sat up, grabbed his glasses, and rubbed his head. He put his glasses on and looked around. He was in his living room on the couch.

"Keima!? What are you doing here?" asked Mari. She glanced at Haqua.

"And with a girl!" Mari started to scoot Haqua out of the room.

"We must let Keima rest, and in the meantime I'll make you some tea," beamed Mari.

Haqua, red in the face, managed to say, "O-okay."

Keima rubbed his head. Did Haqua knock him out? He lay back down. He could hear Mari in the kitchen.

"What happened to my poor Keima? Was he bullied again for playing his silly games?" asked Mari.

Haqua laughed. "No, he just fainted during lunch, so I brought him here."

Keima folded his arms in anger. He just _fainted_ during lunch because he got whacked with a heavy scythe.

"How did you know he lives here? Oh, wait a second, I remember you. You are one of Elle-chan's friends, right?" asked Mari.

"Yes, we are in the same class. Wow this tea is delicious!" said Haqua.

Keima imagined Mari beaming.

"It's my family's secret recipe. Wait, how did you get Keima here? Did you carry him or something?" asked Mari.

"I kind of dragged him over," said Haqua.

Mari laughed. "I like you!..." and then she whispered something. Keima turned his head to hear better, but he couldn't hear anything.

"W-what? It's not like that!" yelled Haqua.

Mari laughed an evil laugh.

"A mother is all knowing," she said happily, "and I would be more than happy if you dated my son! He needs to get his head out of his games and -"

"W-WHATT?"

Keima almost fell off the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, saying all these silly things. I'm just so happy Keima has a good friend like you.. Your face is all red, are you okay?" asked Mari.

"Y-yes! Oh! Look at the time! I think I should head back to class now!" said Haqua apparently very flustered.

"Oh! How bad of me to keep you from school! I'll drive you there right now!" stated Mari. "Come!"

Keima heard the motorcycle start up. Vrrrmmmm!

He sat up. He was alone, and now he could go play his games! Even though Haqua hit him, she was actually a big help! Because of her, he had avoided the goddesses and now was alone to play his games! He dashed into his room.

…

…

A day ago,

Haqua sighed as she sat down in the bathtub. Vintage was gone, the goddesses were back, and now she could relax as the hero of New Hell.

"Haachan! Do you want me to make you something?" asked Yuki from the kitchen.

"Sure," replied Haqua. She smiled. Yuki was actually a decent buddy, unlike Katsuragi. Haqua's thoughts drifted, and then she sat up. Stupid Katsuragi! Because of him, she almost got killed, and because of that she had to have goddesses heal her. How embarrassing… But Katsuragi was really cool when he - why was she thinking about him again? Haqua sank down into the bathtub. _I'm just thinking about him because I hate him so much. Yeah, that's it._

"That is definitely not it," said a voice.

Haqua sat up quickly.

"Who's there?"

Light flooded the bathroom, and then it faded. In it's place stood a goddess that Haqua had never seen before.

Haqua covered herself with a towel. "Who are you? What are you doing in my bathroom?" yelled Haqua. She got out of the bathtub.

"Oh, my apologies. I am Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. I am your love patron!" beamed Aphrodite.

"What?"

"I am here to help you win the heart of the dashing Katsuragi fellow," said Aphrodite. Haqua's heart started beating faster. Win the heart of Katsuragi?

Aphrodite smiled. She was the most beautiful lady Haqua had ever seen. Aphrodite waved her hand. Haqua looked down.

"W-what's this?" asked Haqua in shock. She was wearing the same school uniform that Elsie had.

"If you love Katsuragi, go to his class tomorrow. I've taken care of everything else," said Aphrodite.

"What? I don't love Katsuragi! He's a stupid, perverted playboy!" said Haqua. She turned around and opened the door. She started to walk out of the bathroom, but Aphrodite spoke.

"I'm the Goddess of Love, you would think I would recognize love, hmm?"

Haqua turned around in anger. The bathroom was empty.

DORODORODORODORODORO. Haqua sighed. One thing after another. She just wanted to relax. She picked up her skull communicator and pressed the left eye.

"Haqua. It's Chief Dokuro. I have an important mission for you. With Vintage gone, the goddesses will be turning their sights on Katsuragi. You must protect him from the goddesses and keep an eye on the goddesses at the same time. I fear they will fight for Katsuragi and end up destroying the city in the process. This is a highly classified mission. I am counting on you Haqua. Oh, and by the way, good work."

Haqua threw her communicator at the wall. Why did she have to protect Katsuragi?

She sighed. _I guess I'll be going to school tomorrow... Not because I l-love Katsuragi, but because Chief gave me a mission. Yeah! To protect this city. _Haqua thought about Aphrodite's words. It couldn't be love… maybe just a slight infatuation… but definitely not love. Right?

...

...

Author notes: Sorry that this chapter is slow. Next chapter gets into the action. HAQUA-CHAN!


	3. Chapter 2

Foreword: Thanks to Earl for the review. Also, thanks to all who followed and favorited.

**The World Aphrodite Only Knows**

**Chapter 2**

**Aphrodite Loves Games? A Competition for the God of Conquest!**

Chihiro arrived home. She was thinking about the day's events. _I can't believe all those girls like Katsuragi_, she thought. And those Goddesses! It was a lot to take in, but Chihiro understood everything now. The goddesses had explained everything in detail.

"Chihiro! There you are! Start packing your suitcase! I just won a trip to Paris!" shouted Ayano, Chihiro's mother.

"Wait, really?" asked Chihiro. She walked into her mother's room. There were clothes everywhere, and Ayano was in the middle of the mess with her halfway-filled suitcase.

"Yup! We are leaving tonight and we'll be back in a week!" stated Ayano. She smiled at Chihiro, who grinned back. Paris. Who would have thought.

"What about Dad? Is he coming?" asked Chihiro.

"He has to work, the poor guy. Hahaha. It'll just be us! So start packing," said Ayano.

"Okay," said Chihiro. A trip to Paris would be awesome, but she felt conflicted. If she left, then Katsuragi would be at the mercy of all the goddesses. But she couldn't just not go. Her mom would be alone. And if she didn't go but then got rejected by Katsuragi, it would be horrible. Plus, the trip was only a week. Maybe she would just leave a note for Katsuragi or something.

Meanwhile,

Aphrodite grinned. "That should take care of Chihiro. Okay! On to the next targets!"

…

…

Keima smiled. All six games conquered in one hour. He glanced at the clock. It was already five in the morning.

_I thought the goddesses would be more persistent_, he thought. Keima had went to school the day before because he predicted that the goddesses would not be at school, but his house, because he would normally be playing his games in his room due to withdrawal from not venturing into the 2D world for ages. But, they were at school for some reason, and thanks to Haqua, he had evaded the goddesses at school. After school, he had expected that the goddesses would barge into the house, but they didn't. He was overjoyed, but confused at the passiveness of the goddesses. _Well, the girls do have busy lives. And the goddesses may have wanted to barge in, but the girls may not have wanted to or may have been busy. _

Keima replaced all the finished games with new ones. In any case, with the goddesses lurking around, Keima had limited time to play games. Hiding was not an option, for the goddesses would probably track him with their magic so it was only a matter of time before he had to face all of them. He needed to find Chihiro fast. If he could get the girls to stop wanting to pursue him, he would essentially stop the goddesses. Then he would have time to play his games and come up with some way to help the goddesses restore their powers.

Keima stretched, and then reentered the God of Conquest Mode.

…

Two hours later,

Keima stopped in front of Chihiro's house. He was finally going to confess his feelings to Chihiro. He walked up to the door. He knocked a few times, but there was no answer. Maybe Chihiro was already at school?

He pulled his PFP back out. It was going to be a long day.

…

…

Later,

Elsie and Tenri were walking to school together. Elsie was sad that Kami-ni-sama had already left for school. Being a replacement for Kanon-chan had kept her apart from him while he was searching for the goddesses, and she had been looking forward to walking with him.

"I'm going to kill Katsuragi," said Tenri.

What? Elsie looked at Tenri and realized that it was Diana speaking.

"What kind of brother doesn't walk to school with his sister?" grumbled Diana.

Elsie sighed. So most brothers walked their sisters to school on Earth…

"Oh, Elsie, did you do what I told you?" asked Diana.

Elsie nodded. "Hai! But I still don't understand why you wanted me to do that."

Diana smiled. "Good. Thanks. Tenri and I are indebted to you."

"You're welcome," said Elsie as she smiled. She wondered what indebted meant.

They continued walking down the street. Elsie wondered what Kami-ni-sama was doing. As they entered the school grounds, the soccer team ran by, talking and pushing each other around.

"Hey Elsie-chan!" said the team as they ran by.

"Hey! -" DORODORODORODORODORO!

Elsie and Tenri both jumped in alarm. Elsie turned off her skull communicator.

A runaway spirit?

…

…

Haqua yawned as she walked down the hallway to class. She wondered what would become of the Runaway Spirit Squad after all the runaway spirits were captured. Luckily, the goddesses had stopped the runaway spirits from seeping into Earth, and now the Runaway Spirit Squad had a finite number of spirits to clean up according to Nora, the new head district chief. Haqua felt a little bitter that Nora got most the credit, but she was happy because she had been reinstated as district chief.

Haqua smiled, and then bumped into some guy's back. _Oops_, she thought. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings.

"Oh, sorry," said Haqua. The guy turned around.

"Hmm? Oh, you must be the new transfer student some of the guys were talking about. I'm Shiro. What's your name?" he asked with a smile. He was about a foot taller than Haqua. He had short brown hair and was wearing the soccer team's uniform, and he was very attractive.

Haqua suddenly felt a little shy.

"I'm Haqua," she said.

"Haqua… what a cool name! You -"

"Hey Shiro, stop flirting with the transfer student and get over here!" shouted a guy that was also wearing a soccer uniform.

Shiro laughed in embarrassment.

"Well, it looks like my friends have something important to discuss. I'll see you around." He smiled and then ran over to his friends.

DORODORODORODORODORO!

Haqua jumped in alarm.

A runaway spirit?

…

…

Later, at the start of lunch.

Keima was frustrated. Chihiro was in Paris! His plans were ruined! And Ayumi didn't even know when Chihiro was going to be back! The goddesses would for sure confronting him, so he decided to stay in class instead of going to the roof. That way he would have some time to reach a save point before being confronted by the goddesses.

Keima glanced up. Everyone was exiting the classroom to go get lunch. Finally, some real peace and quiet.

5 minutes later, Keima reached the save point.

"Sa-!"

A hand snatched the PFP away.

"Hey!" yelled Keima. He was so close to the save point! He glared at the perpetrator… It was Diana?

She stood there with an annoyed face. She waved the PFP in front of Keima's face.

"I'll give it back after -"

"Give it back!" yelled Keima as he launched himself at Diana. He reached to grab the PFP from her hand, which she held up over her head, and because he was flying at such a fast speed, he collided with her so that they fell down.

"Give me my -"

"Katsuragi!" yelled all the goddesses in shock.

Keima and Diana looked toward the door. The goddesses were glaring angrily at both of them. Elsie and Haqua were with the goddesses also. Keima realized he was on top of Diana.

"Katsura-!"

"Ehhhh?" shouted Elsie.

"K-Keima-c-cun?" stuttered Tenri. The halo above her head was gone. And that meant that Diana had retreated. Keima snatched the PFP from Tenri and sat up.

"Save!" he shouted in triumph. Hmph! Like Diana could win against the God of Conquest!…

Keima suddenly felt the hairs on his neck stick up. He felt a dark wave of emotions flowing from the direction of the door. Mercury closed the door of the classroom and blacked out the windows with a spell. Mars cracked her knuckles.

"Stupid Kami-ni-sama!"

"You call yourself Ayumi's husband!?"

"What an ugly -"

"Perverted -!"

"Six timing -"

"Criminal!"

The goddesses and Haqua surrounded Keima and started stomping on him.

"Girls, girls!" shouted a voice. The girls, who were stomping with all their might, stopped their attacks. They backed away from Keima who was lying on the ground in pain.

_Uhh, I managed to save just in time! But what's with this flag?_

Someone had saved him, but he had no idea who it was. He wanted to look, but the pain was to much…

_The pain is gone?_

Keima was suddenly cradled in someone's arms. The smell of really nice perfume hit Keima's nose.

"I'm so sorry. I gathered the goddesses here, and because of that you ended up hurt. Those goddesses are so immature."

Keima felt much better. As if he was being healed in this woman's embrace. He opened his bruised eyes.

She smiled down at him. Keima suddenly felt like he was floating on a pink cloud. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were… enchanting. He couldn't even describe them they were so amazing. He blushed and looked away.

"Hey! Get your hands off Katsura-"

The woman glared at Diana, who suddenly lost her voice. Diana grabbed her own throat in shock.

"Oh! How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself. Keima-cun, I am Aphrodite, the goddess of love!"

She pulled Keima onto his feet.

"Aphrodite?" asked Keima incredulously.

"Yes? That's me," said Aphrodite. Her voice was alluring and lovely. Keima suddenly wanted Aphrodite to talk more, just so he could hear her voice again. She smiled a winning smile that made Keima feel lightheaded. She faced all the goddesses.

"Everyone take a seat!"

The goddesses grumbled as they each took a seat.

"Haqua, you too," said Aphrodite.

Haqua looked like she was going to say something, but she sat down.

"Keima, could you be a dear and stand right here?" asked Aphrodite.

He walked over and stood next to Aphrodite. She put her arm around him.

_What's going on?_ He thought. There were too many flags, and this Aphrodite goddess was not helping Keima think.

"I have gathered you here today to talk about Keima-cun and how we should fight for his love. Oh, but first, roll call! Who is not present?" asked Aphrodite, who was suddenly wearing glasses and a teacher uniform.

The goddesses looked around the room.

Apollo, Vulcan, and Chihiro were absent. Keima wondered where Tsukiyo was.

"Well, I guess Apollo, Vulcan, and Chihiro won't be able to participate in this competition," said Aphrodite.

"Wait, that's not fair," said Mars, "I want Yui to win Keima's heart fairly. Let's give them all a chance."

"Wow, Mars, I never expected that from you," said Aphrodite.

Mars shrugged. "I am the goddess of war, not secret skirmishes. And besides, Keima is Yui's bride, so Yui will easily win."

Aphrodite smiled, "Okay, then we will include them in our competition."

A pink piece of chalk appeared in Aphrodite's hand.

"So, I have a game that each of you will be very interested in, for in this game, each one of us will get a day to take Keima on a date. Each competitor gets a date with Keima. If they do not show up for the date, they do not get to go on a date with Keima. Is that fair enough, Mars?" asked Aphrodite.

"Yeah," replied Mars. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"Good!" said Aphrodite.

She started writing everyone's names on the chalkboard. Keima sighed. Didn't he get any say in this? He didn't want to go on any dates, but he had no choice. Not when Aphrodite was around. She quieted Diana with one glare, so she was obviously someone that he did not want to anger.

"And Keima, you should thank me," said Aphrodite. She released her grip on him.

"There are rules in this competition: each day the dates will occur from four to nine o'clock. Only the person who was allocated that day is allowed to talk with you. Also, since they only have four hours to go on a date with you, that means the rest of the time is free time to play your games uninterrupted. And, now that this competition has been created, you do not have to worry about a bunch of angry goddesses," said Aphrodite.

Keima blinked. Aphrodite was smart. It was a good plan. It gave him time to play games and think. And, he was free from the wrath of the goddesses.

He looked at Aphrodite.

"There must be a catch," said Keima.

Aphrodite nodded. "There are two catches, actually. The first one, is that anyone can join in with this competition at any time, and the second catch is that you have to go on the dates."

Keima thought for a second. Anyone can join? Well, all the goddesses were signed up. So that was fine. And -

"Oh, I want to join!" said Elsie as she raised her hand. Keima sighed.

"Okay! Anyone else want to sign up?" asked Aphrodite. She eyed Haqua. "How about Haqua?"

The goddesses stared her down with hate in their eyes. Haqua started to shrink down in her seat.

"Oh, I forgot to mention a third catch. Keima-cun has to pay. That is unless you girls want to pay," said Aphrodite at which Keima replied, "No way! I'm not participating!"

He immediately regretted it.

"Keima-cun," Aphrodite cooed, "If you don't I will have to cut off your fingers!" A pink knife appeared in her hand.

_How can she say that so happily?_ thought Keima as he backed away from her.

"Good! Then it's all settled! Are there any last minute participants?" asked Aphrodite as she eyed Haqua.

"Actually, I will join," said Haqua. She grinned evilly. The goddesses glared at her.

"I'm not joining because I'm fighting for Katsuragi's love or anything, it's because he owes me for all my efforts recently. I'm going to make him buy me things!" said Haqua. She smiled at Keima.

Why was reality so cruel? Keima just wanted to play games in peace. And now he wouldn't have money for the games. He glared at Haqua. Why was she bullying him again? Keima blinked.

Everyone was glaring at Haqua. Well, everyone but Aphrodite. She was looking at her with a knowing smirk that instantly turned into a glowing smile.

"All right! Now we will spin the wheel of love to determine when we will go on dates with Keima-cun!" said Aphrodite. She waved her hand. A pink wheel appeared behind Aphrodite. Every contestants' name was on a slice of the wheel: Tsukiyo, Elsie, Kanon, Ayumi, Shiori, Chihiro, Yui, Tenri, Haqua, and… Aphrodite?

"Hey! Since when did you join?" yelled Diana as she jumped out of her seat. "Grandmas aren't allowed to participate in this competition!"

Aphrodite's eyes flared in anger.

Diana continued, "You may look young, but you can't beat the fact that you are -"

Aphrodite pointed her finger at Diana.

Diana grabbed her own throat. Keima worried that Diana's voice was gone for good. Diana's face was filled with pure hatred. She sat down in her seat, death-glaring Aphrodite the whole time.

Aphrodite smiled. "To answer Diana's question, the rules state that anyone can join! So I joined! I mean, I have to have fun too, don't I? Plus, now the stakes are higher!"

She pointed her finger at Keima, who was almost at the door. An invisible force pulled him toward her. He zoomed next to Aphrodite's side. She wrapped her arm around him.

_Shoot! I was almost free!_ thought Keima. He shifted uncomfortably. Aphrodite was taller than him, so he felt like he was in a headlock.

"T-the stakes are higher?" asked Minerva.

Aphrodite's eyes twinkled.

"This competition is now a full-blown love war, for I have decided to win Keima-cun's heart! These next few weeks, Keima is definitely going to fall I love..."

Aphrodite smiled.

"With me."

...

...

Author notes: How can Haqua compete against a love goddess? Find out in the

Next chapter: **Dates with Goddesses and Demons? Keima's Wallet Loses Weight!**


End file.
